totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bzdury, bzdurki i kłamstewka
Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz - Odcinek 7. Don odpoczywał zadowolony że pozbył się Chrisa. Don: '''Cieszę się, że tego frajera w tym obozie już nie ma. :D Zaczął się śmiać. '''Don: '''Poprzednio nie ma co mówić - zawodnicy musieli się pozbyć tylko Chrisa abym to ja został prowadzącym. Zwyciężyły Żółwie, a Sójki miały wysłać do domu Jonathan'a lecz dałem mu szansę. W podsumowaniu pozbyliśmy się Zoey i wraca... Statkiem przypływa Josee '''Josee i Don nawzajem: '''Co? Josee zeskakuje ze statku. Kamper Sójek Dziewczyny Ivana i Nellie nadal toczyły walkę. '''Ivana: '''Ha ha ha, boże, czemu to oni ciebie nie wywalili? -_- '''Nellie: '''Kazałam ci zamknąć chyba mordę. Nie sądzisz? :) (Potem dziewczyny dalej się kłóciły, aż Daphne miała tego dość i uznała, że zespół się sypie) Chłopaki (Jacques Jonathan Mike i Sheldon sprawdzili kto wygrał podsumowanie, Jacques chciał użyć podstępu i wyeliminować Mike'a faktem, że Zoey odpadła. Sheldon wyjawnił, że cierpi na schizofrenię) Kamper Żółwi Dziewczyny (Dziewczyny świętowały eliminację Zoey przez użytkowników, potem wpadły na plan, jak nie przegrywać, zawiązac sojusz z chłopakami) Chłopaki (Do momentu Dziewczyn z Żółwi zdążyłem napisać) '''Antonio: '''Jest dobrze. Wyleciała Zoey. :) '''Walter: '''Niekoniecznie, bo jeszcze zostały 3 laski. '''Walter (PZ): '''Ciekawe, czy są skłócone ze sobą. Walter poszedł odwiedzieć laski. '''Laurie (PZ): '''O wilku mowa. ;) '''Walter: '''Cześć, co tam u was? '''Do siebie - Z nadzieją że każda się nienawidzi... Dziewczyny razem odpowiadają "ok" Walter (PZ): '''Będzie ciężko. Walter chciał wrócić ale Courtney go zatrzymała. '''Courtney: '''Wróć. Właśnie, chciałbyś Ty i Antonio do naszego sojuszu?? Laurie i Tasha próbują go dalej namawiać. '''Walter: '''Pomyślmy... - wyszedł. Obóz Portoryko; 6 zadanie Wszyscy stawiają się przed domkami. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Don jest na razie spoko. Jest 10 rano. :) '''Don: '''Mam dla was dobre wieści. '''Ivana / Nellie: '''Ta suka wylatuje? Osz ty dziwko! -.- Obie zaczęły się bić i rozdzielił je Jacques. Przez przypadek Ivana zerwała mu bluzkę i obie podziwiały jego klatę. '''Don w myślach: '''Ja pierdolę... że też muszę o tej "niespodziance" mówić. ;_; '''Nellie: '''Najmocniej przepraszam. <3 '''Jacques: '''Nic się nie stało. Jonathan przedrzeźniał chłopaka. Jacques chciał już mu prawić morał, ale tym zajęła się Nellie. '''Ivana (PZ): '''Ten program to zwykły skandal. ;-; '''Don: '''Dobra, więc zacznijmy od tego, że ktoś dojdzie do programu. '''Ivana: '''Kto może być ważniejszy niż ja? (please) '''Nellie: '''Każdy frajerko. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. '''Don: '''Dochodzi Josee! Josee już stoi obok Jacques'a i wystrasza go. '''Ivana (PZ): '''Tylko nie ona! ;( Kuuuuzyyyn! Pomóż! '''Sheldon (PZ): '''Hmmm, Josee cierpi na to samo co ja. Na schizofrenię. '''Don: '''Zacznijmy może od tego do której drużyny chcesz dojść. '''Don (PZ): '''Jeszcze tego brakowało. :/ '''Josee: '''No pewnie, że do Sójek! '''Don: '''Więc dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... paintball. '''Tasha: '''A Josee nie dojdzie do nas? Drużyna skarciła Tashę. '''Don: '''Nie. A żeby było ciekawie Żółwie otrzymają pistolety z pijawkami, a Sójki balony. Sójki mogą zacząć uciekać. Sójki uciekają. '''Courtney: '''Gońmy ich! Tasha i Courtney kontra Mike, Ivana i Sheldon Mike próbuje się dogadać z Ivaną. '''Mike: '''Czemu jesteś taka chamska dla Nellie? '''Sheldon (PZ): '''Dowiaduję się o mojej kuzynce nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. '''Ivana: '''Ale to ona zawsze do mnie zaczyna. -.- Wzdycha niezadowolona ale ona obrywka pijawką. Sójki 7-5 Żółwie '''Mike (PZ): '''Dobrze że mamy tą przewagę liczebną. '''Courtney: '''Narka Ivano! :) Ivana rzuciła się na Courtney. '''Sheldon: '''To może my lepiej spadajmy? - Tasha trafia Sheldona pijawką, która zaczyna go kąsać. Sójki 6-5 Żółwie '''Mike: '''My też możemy rzucić. - chciał rzucić w Tashę ,nieskutecznie. Tasha i Courtney odwróciły się do Mike. '''Tasha: '''Zbijamy? '''Mike: '''Aaaaaa! Tasha trafia Mike. Sójki 5-5 Żółwie '''Tasha: '''Ludzie to łatwy cel. xd '''Sheldon (PZ): '''Próbuję zdjąć tę przeklętą pijawkę. :( Antonio kontra Łyżwiarze Antonio szuka Łyżwiarzy. '''Antonio: '''Hop, hop! '''Ktoś: '''Te balony są do dupy Jacques! -.- Co to k###a jest? ;-; Antonio próbuje strzelać na ślepo. Pudło. Josee rzuca randomowo balonem. Pudło. '''Antonio (PZ): '''To ta nowodoszła łyżwiareczka... aaaaha. Przewraca oczami. '''Jacques: '''A ja nim trafię. Trafia w Antoniego. Sójki 5-4 Żółwie '''Antonio: '''Debile! -.- Laurie kontra Jonathan i Nellie '''Nellie (PZ): '''Poszłam za tym durniem żeby mnie zabezpieczał. :) '''Laurie (PZ): '''Pijawki są takie bezbronne. :( Nie mogę tego zrobić :( Nellie i Jonathan próbują kogokolwiek odszukać. '''Jonathan: '''Podobasz mi się :3 '''Nellie: '''Przestań się do mnie podwalać frajerze. Nellie wzdycha. '''Jonathan: '''Ja chcę tylko jednego. Nellie patrzy na niego jak na debila. '''Nellie: '''Nienormalny ty jesteś? Widzi jak obok niej przelatuje pijawka, Nellie cudem unika strzału. Jonathan wychodzi z trawy i zostaje strzelony pijawką, Nellie słyszy płacz i za to trafia w Laurie która obrywa kulkami w czekoladzie. Sójki 4-3 Żółwie '''Nellie: '''Dzięki. xd Courtney i Ivana kontra Daphne Walter pałętał się sam a dziewczyny znalazły Daphne na drzewie którą trafiły. Sójki 3-3 Żółwie Walter kontra nikt? Walter sam szukał kogoś w lesie. '''Walter: '''Jestem ciekaw czy kogokolwiek znajdę. ;) Na wszelki wypadek ukradł balony Sójkom. '''Walter: '''Jestem niepokonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Wpadł w dziurę, na szczęście ochroniły go balony... '''Walter: '''TAK! Które pękły. Z nich wylatywała bita śmietana. '''Walter: '''Dobrze, że nie sperma. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Courtney i Tasha '''Courtney: '''Ty idź w lewo ja w prawo. '''Tasha: '''Ok. Rozdzieliły się. Courtney kontra Josee Courtney poszła w lewo i widziała Josee która przebijała swoje balony. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Courtney: '''Easy jak zerwanie z Duncan'em. c: Wycelowywała pijawkami w Josee. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Kiedy odpadłam w Plejadzie Gwiazd - spojrzałam na swoje błędy. Nie mam czego się bać, w końcu nie ja oberwę pijawkami. :) Josee usłyszała strzał i szybko zrobiła unik. '''Josee - Muszę jej zabrać ten pistolecik...! Zaczęła znowu wykonywać salta gimnastyczne w stronę niedoszłej prawniczki. Dziewczyna cały czas strzelała pijawkami i nie trafiała. Po chwili Josee zabrała jej pistolet. Courtney: 'No nie... :O W którym niestety nie było amunicji. '''Courtney (PZ): '*chichot* 'Courtney: '''Zapomniałam o najważniejszym. (troll) Wyjęła zza pleców ostatnią pijawkę i wsadziła na głowie Josee. Sójki 2-3 Żółwie '''Josee (PZ): 'Łał, nieźle to przemyślała. Tasha kontra Jacques Tasha znalazła się blisko Jacques'a, dzieliło ich tylko drzewo od "spotkania". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nikt z nich się nie odzywał, ponieważ przeczuwali że może coś się stać niespodziewanego. Ale jednak Tasha wyszła na hardkora. Jacques miał wiecznie przygotowany balon w prawo a w tą stronę poszła Tasha. Tasha idzie Jacques ma zamiar walnąć balonem i... Tasha strzeliła w Jacques'a a ta dostała balonem z ketchupem. 'Tasha & Jacques: '(please) Sójki 1-2 Żółwie Nellie kontra Courtney i Walter Courtney i Walter najpierw zderzyli się ze sobą. 'Walter: '''O jezu. '''Courtney: '''Sorki. xd Courtney była zauroczona Walter'em. Ten też to odczuwał ale skrywał to w sercu. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Wiem, że miałam tego nie robić ale zakochałam się. <3 '''Courtney: '''Hej, mógłbyś mi pożyczyć amunicję? Walter daje jej pistolet. '''Walter: '''Znam świetny sposób. Jeszcze nie wygraliśmy ale ktoś tam może by... Jego przeczucie się potwierdziło. Ktoś strzelił balonem a z niego wyszła pijawka. '''Courtney: '''If I know that U mean... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Walter dał jej broń a Courtney włożyła jedną pijawkę do drugiej. Strzeliła. Trafiła Nellie w oczy. Sójki 0-2 Żółwie WIN '''Nellie: '''Powaga? Nic nie widzę. Don widział całe zajście i krzyczał na megafonie. Courtney i Walter zatknęli sobie uszy. '''Don: 'ŻÓŁWIE WYGRAŁY WYZWANIE! POWTARZAM! ŻÓŁWIE WYGRAŁY WYZWANIE! '''Courtney (PZ): '''Może trochę więcej czasu spędzę z Walter'em. :3 '''Walter (PZ): '''Courtney jest taaaaaka słodka. :) *rozmarzył się* Ceremonia Łyżwiarze namawiają wszystkich do głosowania na Ivanę ' <Łyżwiarze - Głos na Ivanę> ' ' ' ' ' 'Don: '''Mam tutaj bardzo ciekawe głosy. Wręczam pianki dla: Daphne, Mike'a, Sheldon'a, Nellie i Jonathan'owi. *rzuca im pianki* ''Łyżwiarze i Ivana zaczęli się obawiać. '''Don: '''Teraz po kolei omówię was z osobna: Jacques, hmmm, chyba jesteś lepszy od Josee... (troll), Josee, sabotowałaś drużynę niszcząc balony a Ivana po raz drugi już tu jest za kłótnie z Nellie. ' Don: '''Ale dwie ostatnie pianki idą do... 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Łyżwiarzy! (po 1 głosie) Co znaczy, że to Ivana opuści program z 6 głosami. '''Ivana: '''Nie wierzę! .-. Nellie jesteś zjebaną kurwą! Sheldon, wygraj to dla mnie, liczę na ciebie. >:( Odpłynęła Łódką Przegranych. ' '''Don: '''Kolejny dobry odcinek w moim wydaniu. Nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz (odcinki) Kategoria:Odcinki Binuzz'a Kategoria:Odcinki